Igual
by Lady Midii
Summary: Crianças da antiga era não tinham muito conhecimento sobre as coisas, sobre o que poderiam fazer ou não. Mas estão prestes a descobrir que os sentimentos os levam à novos conhecimentos. Dir en Grey - KyoxShinya


Kyo o olhou mais uma vez, dormindo ao seu lado. Parecia um anjo naquele estado, tão tranqüilo. A brisa batia em seu rosto como uma carícia suave, fazendo os cabelos escuros balançarem, não só os dele, como de seu "pequeno" anjo e os demais ao seu lado. Eram cinco crianças, cinco amigos inseparáveis. Que naquele momento estariam apostando uma coisa muito importante; quem iria à floresta pegar lenha se o mais novo não tivesse dormindo e Tooru não estivesse tão vidrado na figura que descansava. Uma pedra voou certeira na cabeça do mais baixo dos cinco meninos, que reclamou falando uma palavra feia. Die sempre fazia isso quando queria lhe chamar atenção.

- Kyo! Joga logo a pedra, deixa o Shin dormir! – Rosnou o rapaz mais alto, com mais uma pedra na mão, pronto para atirar no menor. Dos cinco, Daisuke era o mais impaciente. E por isso, constantemente entrava em conflito com Kyo. Quem impediu de uma segunda pedra ser jogada foi Kaoru, o moreno sério que segurou a mão do outro, e sem a menor preocupação, jogou-o no rio. O mais velho do grupo era o mais calmo e centrado, mas tinha uma facilidade única de perder a paciência com Die, e usar da força. Método muito bem desenvolvido e sucedido para fazê-lo calar a boca em alguns momentos.

- Merda... – O jovem pareceu sair de seu transe quando recebeu a pedrada, e o olhar que lançou ao amigo foi mortal. Odiava quando alguém atrapalhava seu momento de concentração. Ainda que este fosse por algo tão importante quanto observar o mais novo. Moravam na mesma vila desde que nasceram, todos os cincos, mas quem tinha todo o apreço de Kyo era aquele anjo, Shinya. O mais novo do grupo também era o mais frágil. E qual Kyo decidiu proteger. O pequeno agarrou a pedra, atirando-a na água para terminar aquela competição boba. Toshiya já estava recolhendo sua própria pedra para jogar também e ambos jogaram aquele mineral na água, fazendo-o pular e a pedra que caísse mais longe, era de quem não pegaria a lenha naquele dia. O pulo de Toshiya denunciou sua vitória. E como Shinya sempre fora café-com-leite, sequer participava, apenas dormia. Os perdedores deveriam buscar a lenha na floresta, isso incluía Die e Kyo, mas Kaoru preferiu ir junto para evitar uma briga entre os dois. Toshiya ficou responsável de levar Shinya para casa, o acordando e rapidamente começando uma disputa para ver quem chegava primeiro no vilarejo, aproveitando-se da sonolência do menor.

Algumas horas mais tardes, os três voltaram com uma grande quantidade de lenha e alguns arranhados. O mais sujo entre os três, Die, correu para tomar um banho e vestir roupas secas e limpas. Enquanto Kaoru entregava a madeira e ia procurar Toshiya. Já de noite quando terminaram de jantar, todos em suas respectivas casas, exceto Kaoru, que ficou na casa do amigo, ouvindo as histórias de terror que o pai do outro contava, coisa que sempre interessou o mais velho. Não era comum sair após o jantar, todos deveriam dormir ou ficar em suas casas.

Mas naquela noite em especial, assim que todos adormeceram, Kyo se levantou e teve o cuidado de não fazer barulho quando deixou a pequena construção. Era pouco comum o jovem fazer isso, olhar as estrelas, queria levar alguém junto, alguém que sabia que estaria acordado, pendurado na janela. Shinya dormia tanto de dia que perdia o sono à noite. Assim que chegou à casa do outro, fez um gesto com a mão, e ajudou o mesmo a pular a janela, era mais alto que Kyo, mas extremamente atrapalhado. E assim que os dois meninos estavam longe do vilarejo, o menor sorriu, empurrando o mais novo numa grande árvore que havia ali, o pressionando.

- Kyon-kun, o que tá fazendo? – Shinya era manhoso até na hora de chamar Tooru pelo apelido, uma doçura de menino.

- Shin, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe?

- Eu sei também gosto muito de você! – O sorriso infantil do mais novo era lindo. Lindo e insuportável demais para Kyo não colar seus lábios aos dele, em um beijo inocente, que pegou o mais novinho de surpresa. – K-Kyon-kun...

- Pessoas que realmente se gostam fazem isso, Shin...

- Mas meu pai faz isso na minha mãe!

- Quer dizer que eles se gostam muito.

- Então eu posso fazer isso com você por que eu gosto muito?

- Uhum, e tem mais uma coisa...

- Que pessoas que se gostam fazem?

- É... Eu... Já vi meus pais fazendo uma vez...

- Eu quero fazer com você! – O mais alto abraçou o pescoço de Kyo, puxando-o para si com um sorriso largo em seus lábios. Mal ele sabia o que se passava na mente do mais velho.

Continua.


End file.
